


A Dream Demon's Guide to the Multiverse

by BillCipherTriangle



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Backstory, Character Death, Curses, Explicit Language, Headcanon, Magic, Minor Character(s), Past Child Abuse, Prophecy, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillCipherTriangle/pseuds/BillCipherTriangle
Summary: Bill Cipher, the villain, the monster, has a diary. Yes, you heard me right. A collection of his secrets. His mysterious backstory about his home dimension, his family, and his fated ending in Gravity Falls. His journal waits to be read by anyone brave enough to step into the darkness of the past.(A collection of backstory headcanons written into a short story)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Dream Demon's Guide to the Multiverse

**1982, Dimension 46’\**

_ I blame Sixer. The damn fool got me to actually write in a journal. I spent too much time in his mind and it’s rubbed off on me.  _

_ Anyway, it’s probably best I keep a record of my plans. And you, dear mortal, had the courage to even open this book if you’ve found it. It’s cursed, both with my own magic and my experiences. If you do see this it’s because I accidentally dropped it in some dimension, or somehow made its way out of my hands.  _

_ If you’d like to keep your sanity, and your mind free from nightmares, I recommend ya close it. NOW. Or, by all means, keep reading. I could use another puppet at some point and you’ll be the prime target. I’ll know who you are. I see everything. Don’t think ya can hide from me! I am serious, though, the contents of this journal aren’t met for human eyes. Ya can bet your lucky hats that the horrors I spill here are worse than your nightmares or anything the tiny brains of yours can imagine.  _

_ That’s all the warning ya get. What? Are you scared now? Good, you should be afraid of me. Especially if I ever visit your dimension, because I guarantee you, it will be destroyed by my hands.  _

_ Oh, introductions! Silly me, I can’t forget the most important part of our meeting.  _

_ I am Bill Cipher. Welcome to A Dream Demon’s Guide to the Multiverse! _

  
  


**Year Unknown, Dimension 2-D**

_ I was born into existence with an insatiable appetite for destruction. No, really. I am not meant to heal, only hurt. Here’s what I remember about my beginnings.  _

Darkness. It’s the first thing he knows. A silent, black world where there’s simply nothing. No existence. Then he wakes up, blinking a large eye to get used to the bright light that’s filled his vision. Too bright. He shuts his eye for a moment, trying to get used to all the colors. Not only that, but he can also hear. There’s a shuffling next to him. And touch. Someone warm is holding him. 

He finally gazes at his surroundings, finding he’s in the arms of a small pink triangle with two bright blue eyes. “Twins, what good luck.” She says happily. Twins? He realizes he’s not the only one with her. A smaller blue triangle hides his face, whimpering next to him softly. 

“I’ll name you Bill.” She looks at him, then at the blue kid. “And you Will.” 

Bill watches, not knowing what to say. It’s clear this woman is his mother, and Will is his younger brother. She comforts the littler of the two with a hug. Bill understands that he’s been born, spawned into existence, into this two-dimensional, colorful world. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” A harsh, deep voice booms from the doorway, causing Bill to turn to the owner. He’s surprised at the dark red of the man’s shape. He counts the sides, determining him as a pentagon. “Twins? Both triangles? You couldn’t have even had a square for fuck's sake.” The man growls, moving towards his mother. 

She visibly shrinks away, curling the two boys into her body to protect them as he slaps her. The red mark appears on her already pink form, and she gasps in pain but doesn’t run away or argue. Will starts to whimper and cry, afraid of the man, who Bill assumes is their father. 

“You bitch! You only bring me bad luck.” He leaves the room, and she starts crying, clutching tightly to her two sons. 

After the exchange, the golden equilateral triangle is left not knowing what to do but to stare, his mind reeling. 

_ I met evil when I was only a child. _

_ From the moment I could first remember, my homeworld was a mess of political corruption, racism, and powerful magic to keep the structure the way it was. The power-hungry abused the weak, and that was the only role model I had. Of course, I became a monster.  _

_ I never asked for it. Yet, in order to survive, I had no choice. Turn the pain into power. I wouldn’t let myself be destroyed by a society that wanted me dead, or worse, a slave.  _

_ This is my story, and you’d better believe it gets so much worse.  _

  
  


**Dimension 2-D, Five years later**

He stares at his fingers engulfed in the bright, beautiful glow of the azure flames. They never burned him, never hurt his skin. Bill found them warm, comforting, and enchanting to watch. It’s the first power he’s manifested. 

Will watches over his shoulder, amazed as he reaches to touch the flames. As Bill suspects it didn’t burn his brother, he wouldn’t hurt him. “You’re so lucky! I hope I get my magic soon.” He says cheerfully. “Also, the color kinda looks like me!” Will giggles. 

The other’s mood causes Bill to laugh as well, the flames disappearing. He pats his brother’s arm. “Eh, doncha worry! You’ll get your powers in no time. Everyone has at least one.” Bill reassures him. Little did he know that it was a lie. Will would receive no magic, and Bill would only gain in strength as he grew.

“Golden? My, my, equal sides…” The principal of the school examines Bill with curiosity. He’s seen that look before, in his father’s eyes the first time he’d actually spoken to him. Bill has no clue why he’s this perfect, nor what in the world it means. Maybe he is supposed to be more powerful? “Bill, have you gained magic yet? Usually, a kid’s affinity appears by age five.” 

“Yes.” Although, his blue fire had appeared last year, in the span of the past few months he’s gained three more. “Pyrokinesis, third generation. Levitation. Telekinesis. Teleportation.” Bill answers, the flames at his fingers as he floats up off the carpet. He crosses his legs, relaxing and letting his magic keep him balanced in mid-air. 

He’s tempted to show off more, prove to this man that he’s not someone to be treated unfairly. “Look, I’m a freak, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to let you mistreat me or my brother for our shape.” Bill pauses, floating over towards him. “If you hurt me, place me in lower classes, or give me detention for being a triangle I will hurt you and your loved ones.” 

A bluff, a trick. He would never hurt anyone without cause. But he’s learned how to use his power to his advantage, an attempt to save Will from as many horrors as he can. His brother is too sensitive, sweet, naive. Bill knows that Will wouldn’t be alive it if weren’t for his protection, and he needs him to keep him calm and loving. He fears that he would be similar to their father if his twin wasn’t his other half. 

The principal stares at him, the green color of his hexagon turning paler, becoming a foggy white-green. He takes a step back away from Bill. He’s silent, but the reaction of pure terror is perfect! “Yes, Mr. Cipher…” His voice wavers, and he moves back to the desk, preparing the paperwork. “Welcome to Demon Academy.” 

  
  


_ An anomaly. I wasn’t supposed to exist. My brother had no power, I must have stolen all of his before we were born as twins. I didn’t fit in with their world, and I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees like all the other triangles. _

_ Will kept me stable, for as long as he could. Yet, I never had a chance to be soft. I was always bloody knuckles and shards of glass. I wanted people to be afraid of hurting me. So I learned how to fight, how to use the magic I was given for evil, for threatening and blackmailing others.  _

_ Ya realize I’m gonna snap one day, right? It was only a matter of time.  _

  
  
  
  


**Dimension 2-D, a few weeks later**

Bill enjoys school. Yes, he’s occasionally bullied, but everyone very quickly learns to back off, and the teachers never give him any dirty looks anymore. Plus, it’s better than at home. Fucking hell, Bill swears one day he’ll run away and never return home. It’s a mess. 

His father obtains another wife for himself, a higher ranking hexagon, and both of them bully Bill, Will, and their mother. No. It’s not bullying. Bill learns the difference after starting school. It’s abuse. Parental abuse to children. And with the new person in the house, who’s even more rich and influential to the council that his father is, the abuse gets worse and worse. 

Oh, it starts simple. The verbal battering, the mundane chores, the serving them hand and foot. Bill’s been forced to do that for years. He’s thought about rebellion, about fighting his own father, but Will holds him back, saying they would get in legal trouble. Pft. Figures, this shitty-ass world would side with the abusers than him. So, he lives with it. But when it gets slowly worse, Bill doesn’t know how much he can take. 

“Billy, come here.” His father’s new wife. He cringes at the nickname. It makes him feel insignificant. He sighs, and follows the orange hexagon’s voice, currently sitting in the living room with a cigarette between her lips. 

“My name is Bill.” He counters as soon as he’s in front of her. 

She glares at him, huffing a cloud of smoke into his face. “Whatever. Listen, I need you to dispose of the man I killed. Bury or tossed in the lake, I don’t give a fuck as long as I’m not the one doing it. Then, return here. Your father wanted to talk to you.” 

What? A dead shape? Bill’s eye narrows in confusion. He has no idea his species could even be killed. From what he’s read between stealing his father’s books and the school library, all demons were immortal, unable to be killed. Not only that, why did she want him to deal with it? 

“Go. Stop fucking looking like a lost baby and get rid of it.” She rolls her eyes and points to a black bag. He steps towards it, inspecting it. 

_ So we can be killed _ . Bill lifts the bag with magic and teleports straight to the river bank. There he opens the bag, finding a triangle, grey and covered in cracks spreading from the middle. No demons are ever grey; the color of death he decides. He inspects more closely, finding a crystal in the center of the broken triangle, shattered into tiny pieces. A heart. 

He instinctively places a hand over the exact area on his form, and he felt a pulse, the magic inside him. Life. The soul. “They shatter our souls, we lose our magic and color…” Bill knows that’s the truth. “They’ve lied to us. And the ones who find out, who are too rebellious, get killed.”

Bill turns back to the other triangle, shutting her eyes and gently placing her in the river. “Thank you, for your sacrifice has taught me something important.” 

He knew how to kill. And that would change everything. 

Bill returns home, to find his father drunk. Great. He’d been doing that more and more often since marrying this new woman, and it only made his racist actions against the rest of them worse. But this time, something catches his eye. The soft blue of his brother, his cries and whines familiar. 

His father shoves Will to the floor, then proceeds to kick him, hard. “Stupid wimpy bitch. I told you to get me a glass of water. You’d rather sit here and cry than serve me?” He pulls out something new that Bill’s never seen before. There’s a loud crack, followed by a scream of pain from Will, a large red mark appears on his back. Another crack. 

Bill suddenly understands what’s going in and reaches for the magic at his fingertips. He teleports Will behind him, and his fingers flicker with red flames. His golden color starts to flicker to a glowing red. He’s mad. 

“How dare you hurt him! He’s your own son, and he did nothing wrong.” Bill moves forward, holding his ground against the tyrant. 

“Fuck you. I’m going to hurt you for this. You disrespectful little brat. You freak, you should have never existed.” His father spits. It’s nothing new, Bill’s heard all this before. 

“Go ahead, hurt me then.” Bill challenges, never moving. There’s no fear flowing through him, just anger and determination. “If you hate me so much then I dare you to hurt me.” 

“No! Bill, please.” Will cries, the tears falling from his eye, as he trembles. Bill refuses, knowing Will doesn’t need to see this. The conflict is between him and his father. He concentrates, forcing Will to leave by teleporting him to school, where he’d be safe. 

And the whip cracks on Bill’s back, but he never flinches, never cries out. No. He won’t give his father the satisfaction. He endures the pain. Even if it hurts, at least Will’s safe and Bill knows how to kill demons. She should have never given him the job she did. 

  
  


_ He was my father, but I didn’t know him. I hated him, ignored him. He started my path down to hell, and you have yet to see my sins.  _

_ I still have the scars. Maybe not physically, but mentally, full of the hundreds of whippings I received over the next year. I did not have the ability to heal, Will finally manifested his only power, my opposite. He did it to save me, to help me. Ever time I was left bleeding on the floor, he was there with the warmth and the magic I didn’t possess. My brother, my savior. The only one I could ever trust. Love.  _

_ I’m sorry it had to end this way, Will. And I’m glad I spared you from his drunken attacks, you never had to witness it directly. I couldn’t save Mom, he abused her as much as me, even more, the things I saw burned into my memory. I can’t repeat them here, even in the privacy of my own journal.  _

_ I warned you to turn back at the beginning, didn’t I? It only gets worse... _

  
  


**Dimension 2-D, Two years later**

The day he snaps is a memorable one, for many reasons. Bill sees Him hurting his mother, beating her, forcing her to serve him. He’s been watching for years, but somehow today is different. Today, his father goes too far. 

Mr. Cipher grabs her arm, tugging her towards him. He holds a knife in his other hand, covered in bright glowing white and blue symbols. Bill recognizes them, the old powerful language of their ancestors, the ones written in ritual books. He’s spent a lot of time reading, absorbing the knowledge in order to survive. 

‘To live on is to die. The souls live in this vessel for eternity.’ Bill reads, his eye widening in horror. It’s a way to kill their kind, a ritual knife, cursed to suck out the souls. To shatter their cores. 

“No!” He yells, as his father’s hand aims at her center. Bill’s vision goes red, and before he knows it, the knife is in his hand, his mother is a few feet away from them, and his red flames flow from his hands to his father. 

The man in front of him screams in pain, it burns, scorching his skin. Bill pulls his hands away, the fire disappearing as fast as it appeared. Bill stares at his hands in silence, as his father yells at him. 

Bill drowns out the voice, all the insults mean nothing to him anymore, he’s numb to it. He’s too caught up in the fact that he’s hurt his father for the first time. And boy, did that feel good! The power rush, the revenge. It fills his body with adrenaline, a rush he’s never felt. A different feeling yanks him down to earth from his high. A sharp pain runs through his chest. He’s actually hurt someone, he’s never done that before. Bill has always wanted to make the people pay, but at this cost?

Yes. Anything to protect himself and Will. Even if it meant killing others, Bill would do it. He wants to fix the corrupt society, or at the very least, flee from it. And to that, he would need all the power he could get. 

Bill sits, the next day, in the hallway of the capital, a grandiose circular building where the Demon Council reined over everyone. He’s awaiting a sentence, for harming another demon, a pentagon, not to mention his own father. He knows it’s an unfair trial, especially up against the council. He’s snapped, and there’s no turning back. 

“Bill Cipher.” The doors open, and a decagon stands there, holding a clipboard. A high ranking secretary. He turns to her, and walks inside the double doors, entering the chamber. 

Seven circles, each one a different color of the rainbow, floated above, positioned in an arc around him. The Council. 

“We’ve summoned you here on two cases. It has come to our attention that you are an abnormality within our world. A triangle who has the abilities that nobody below a heptagon should have.” The red circle speaks up first. 

Bill rolls his eye, he’s known this for the past five years. “I’m a threat to your power and stupid ranking system, I know. Fuck off, just give me the sentence already.” 

But, they spare him nothing and continue like he never said anything. “Bill, in our world, abilities are based on the number of sides a demon has. As circles, we have infinite sides, which means our power levels are nearly infinite. You, as a triangle, should have low power, like your mother or brother, yet you defy the laws of nature.” The yellow circle says. 

Bill scoffs. “Ya do know infinity is a concept right? So your powers shouldn’t even exist. Secondly, technically you have zero sides, wouldn’t that make ya the weakest?” 

They all stare at him, taken aback. Bill’s smart, he’s spent a lot of time reading and learning. He knows the flaws in the logic here and how to attack them. This seems to annoy the circles. 

“Foolish child. As the number of sides increases, the more they look like circles, the more power they earn. There’s a reason why we’re the only seven circles in existence and rule this world.” Blue circle yells at him. 

“We sentence you to civil service classes and a large fine of a hundred gold pieces. Your next offense will be prison, so take this as our mercy. May we never hear of another crime from Bill Cipher again.” 

_ Ha! They wished that was the last time I defied their system of power. Underestimate me, why don’t ya? That’ll be fun.  _

_ I think that day, when he tried to kill her was my last straw on sanity. I broke. I fell apart into pieces. I wanted people to be hurt, I needed revenge. The desire to destroy burned in my veins, begging me to release it.  _

_ Ya could’ve tried to save me, but I’m too far gone. They all called me crazy after that, so I played my part.  _

_ Someone stole the soft part of my heart, turned it to stone. I became a monster. And nothing in my path would stop me. Will would try, oh, he pulled and tugged at my heart to come back. To be nice, to love.  _

_ Maybe one day someone will see past my facade, understand me for who I am. Not evil, just hurt.  _

  
  


**Dimension 2-D, a few months later**

  
  


Bill waits, the uncomfortable, cold handcuffs digging into his skin. Did they have to tighten them so much? He’s a powerful criminal, of course, they had to use the cuffs engraved with runes. He didn’t get a chance to read them, but by the feel of them, he couldn’t use his magic with them on. The flow of energy in his fingers had disappeared, trapped inside his soul, unable to be released. 

They summon him into the chamber, the council once again surrounding him as he stands in the middle on the floor. “William Mischief Cipher, for your crimes against the Council, the attempted murder of a circle, and treason against the government, we sentence you to eternity in prison.” 

This comes as no surprise, as Bill had indeed tried to kill the red circle last week. He glares at them, wishing he’d been successful in his assassination. The circles are more powerful than he’s realized, resulting in his capture and sentence. Damn their omnipotence, one day he would be as powerful as them.

Bill growls out in anger, his golden color becoming a dark red. “Fuck you and your hierarchy. This ain’t the last you’ll hear from me! My name will be your last memory. You will wish you’d never gone against me, Bill Cipher. I will not give you any mercy.” 

They all laugh at him, believing his promise to be a childish statement of rebellion, but he didn’t lie. The green circle moves forward. “If you try anything in prison, we will destroy your brother.” 

A wave of fear passes over Bill, but he refuses to let them see it. Will… They know about his attempts to protect his brother. He wouldn’t be able to from prison, and now with their threat to keep him in line… 

Bill chooses not to say anything else, silent with fury. How dare they use his tactics against him? Blackmail? The saddest part is that it worked. For now, Bill resigns but swears he’d get back at them. Someday. He knows he will. He’s meant to be a king, a god. And nobody can stop him. 

He uses his time in prison carefully, reading books. Bill is allowed to read, and when nobody is watching he steals books using his power, he’s gaining strength, practicing. Of course, the handcuffs stay on his wrists, but the first thing he figures out is how to slip them off at night. Bill works by moonlight. More powers start to appear: phasing through objects, manipulating the shape of objects, summoning items, hypnotism, memory-erasing. 

Bill’s magic grows, he spends ten years in prison. He manipulates the guards into letting him out, using a mixture of hypnotism, memory-erasing, and puppet control. Once he’s released, he goes straight for the council. 

Orange is the first to strike him with a bolt of lightning, Bill dodges, summoning the knife and throws it directly at the center of the orange circle in front of him. A clean hit. The heart is shattered, and the circle falls to the floor, grey and cracked. 

That creates an uproar from the other six, and before Bill can stop them, Will is in the center of them. Bill yells, rushing forward to stop them from hurting Will. There has to be away. He can’t have his brother pay for his crimes. That’s not fair. 

The ritual circle around Will blocks Bill from getting to him, and he pounds against an invisible wall. “NO!” Bill attempts to open a portal, to send Will somewhere else, anywhere else, but it takes too much concentration, he’s too slow. 

The Council finishes the spell, and a bolt of white lightning strikes Will’s center. He shatters into pieces, the blast leaving nothing. Bill spots a light blue light and grabs it in his hands. The soul, he can see them… or at least his brother’s. He keeps it safe, but from the shock comes rage, pure wrath. 

The feeling takes over his entire body, form turning black. Bill’s vision turns red, and waves of pure energy spill from him, red flames spewing around him, burning everything. The Council is caught on fire, and they scream and cry, beg for mercy, but Bill has none. 

The fire doesn’t stop there, it hungers for more, and more, and suddenly the entire world is on fire, hundreds of souls burnt alive. 

At first, Bill enjoys the screams of horror and pain, the crackle of the fire burning everything to ash. But, when it’s all gone when his anger has left him, Bill is empty. 

He wanders the remains of the barren world, not a single thing is left alive or in good condition. There’s just ash and more ash. A black blanket over the world. 

Bill ignores the tears that threatened to spill from his eye, and he instead glares up at the grey sky. “I told ya fuckers my name would be the last thing you remembered.” He mutters, opening his hand to find the soul of his brother still with him. “May you be reborn…” Bill opens two portals, one where he sends his brother, and a second one for himself. He doesn’t know where they go, but at least they are not here. Another dimension. Somewhere in the infinite multiverse. 

“There is no more Dimension 2-D.” Bill floats through the gate and disappears, never to return home. 

  
  


_ My home wasn’t the only place I destroyed. I lost track of how many years I spent traveling through dimensions. I had been looking for a new place to live, a home. Nothing satisfied me, and I got fed up in each one.  _

_ There were a few I killed and controlled people to make my way to the top. I ruled dimensions, but with fear, anger, and death. And then I burnt them to the ground when I got bored.  _

_ Despite this, I made some friends… well, I say friends but they were more like followers. Or servants. Other misfit creatures from dimensions who were more than willing to help me kill entire worlds.  _

_ Needless to say, I earned a reputation throughout the multiverse, very quickly. And some powerful beings were not happy with me. Especially after I stole an ancient power and claimed it for myself... _

  
  


**Unknown Years Later, Dimension 0**

“It’s all led up to this,” Bill mutters to himself, the rush of adrenaline filling his body and fueling his magic. He puts it to good use, coating himself with the best invisibility spell he knows. After all, this mission would be one of the largest crimes he’d ever committed since leaving his home dimension. 

He rounds the corner, entering a large room. It seems to be infinite. The multiverse is mapped out, the ceiling, walls, floor. The lines criss-cross, each tiny glowing dot representing a dimension. New dots appear faster than he can count. This place seems impossible until he remembers where he is. The center of creation. 

Towards the left wall, he spots what he’s looking for. A jar, with a glowing eye in the center. Perfect. 

Bill races towards it, snatching the entire jar. He opens a portal as soon as it’s in his hands. 

“Bill Cipher!” A booming voice surrounds him, louder and more powerful than he could ever be. After all, he couldn’t go up against the creator of the multiverse. The portal in front of him closes before he even has a chance to jump through. 

Bill doesn’t have time, he has to act now. He opens the jar, taking the eye out and absorbs its power. He feels his body convulse. For a second, it’s almost too much. He falls to his knees, screaming as he feels like he’s going to explode.

The feeling leaves him as fast as it came. And then Bill can see. Like, really see. Everything. Each dimension on the map becomes visible, name and location. Thousands of images flash into his mind, flying through so fast it’s a blur of light. He grips his sides tightly, willing it to stop. And it does. 

Bill sees the bolt of pure energy fly towards him seconds before it actually happens. He dodges easily, laughter escaping him. “I did it! I have stolen the All-Seeing Eye.” Bill can see everything. The past, the present, the future. Trillions of dimensions, languages, places, buildings, creatures. All the knowledge of seeing at his fingertips. 

He manages to escape unharmed from God with his stolen power’s abilities. 

  
  


_ I became the symbol for the All-Seeing Eye of Providence in many dimensions. And the power is extremely helpful for planning schemes and escaping enemies. I will admit, at first, it had been overwhelming. The amount of power made me feel ill, and it took years to control properly. Once mastered though, there was nothing I couldn’t see.  _

_ Like you. I know you are a fan, reading this from Dimension Prime. Where I’m simply a character. A villain in a children’s cartoon. I can see you. Your family. Everything.  _

_ The All-Seeing Eye is too much for any human to witness, so no, you can’t see it. I can barely describe it in words here.  _

_ Either way, this ramped up the number of powerful enemies that wanted me dead. Or in the case of the Axolotl, worse.  _

  
  
  
  


**Unknown Years Later, Dimension 52**

  
  


“Let me go!” Bill yells, the ritual circle strong enough to keep him both trapped and powerless. He wonders who had this much power to summon him and overpower his own abilities. He doesn’t see his captors, not yet. 

His All-Seeing Eye barely works, even when he tries to activate it. He hadn’t seen this coming, nor could he see the future. 

“Fucking dammit.” He curses, deciding to look around. He’s on the top of a large mountain. There’s a temple near him, rather grand. It reminds him of a few other dimensions he’d been too. 

Two beings exit the temple. One is a woman with several eyes, tall, wearing ritual cloaks. The other is a lizard-fish looking creature, large. 

Bill immediately senses the amount of power radiating from the creature. It’s almost overwhelming. No wonder he’s been trapped so easily. That being is a god. He pales significantly, his color turning a pasty yellow. 

“Hiya! Ya summoned me? I take it I’m not here to entertain you with my magic. That’s too bad, I’m quite good at illusions.” Bill laughs, not letting the fear show in his voice. 

The Axolotl does not waste time with his jokes. “I’ve summoned you to punish you for your crimes against the multiverse.” His strong voice only worsens Bill’s fears. 

He’s going to die. This god has the power to destroy him. Anything to prevent him from causing more chaos and death. Bill knows it’s his end. At least he accomplished a lot in the time he’d had. 

“Well, it was nice knowing ya pal! Kill me then. I’m waiting.” Bill sings, chuckling. It’s the best front he could put on. “Or are ya too much of a coward to do so, huh? You’re so slow at this. Just be over with it, old man.” 

His attempts to ruse the god didn’t work at all. The Axolotl visibly sighed and continued. “No, your punishment isn’t death. At this moment, death would be a mercy.”

_ Fuck. _ Bill says nothing now, letting the other continue. 

“Prisons aren’t suitable either. Or labor. Or physical torture.” The Axolotl finishes. 

This leaves Bill at a loss of ideas. What was this god going to do to him then? He blinks slowly, wanting to continue with his normal attitude, but finds he can’t. 

“You are immortal. And when you are destroyed, I will bring you back to life. So you can’t escape. That’s your first punishment. Second, when you return to life, it will be in a new dimension of my choosing. Third, I can alter your form, so you may not be a demon in some dimensions.” The Axolotl explains to Bill. 

_ “Thirty degrees that comes in threes. Watches from within birch trees. Saw his own dimension burn. Misses home and can’t return. Says he’s happy, he’s a liar. Blame the arson for the fire. If he wants to shirk the blame, he’ll have to invoke my name. One way to absolve his crime, a different form, a different time.”  _

The prophecy rings in his head before he’s shot with a bolt of power, destroying his core. Bill’s dead. 

Only, he’s not. He wakes up in what feels like moments later. The first thing he notices is his demon form is intact, and he tests his magic. It’s all there. But he has no clue where he is. 

The dimension he got sent to seems incredibly unstable. No gravity. The colors and places constantly shifting, changing. A lawless world. It’s confusing, and he hates it. Bill attempts to open a portal to leave and finds he can’t. 

Wait. What? Bill reaches for the power, finding it not to work. Over and over. He growls in frustration, realizing the Axolotl trapped him here. Red flames cover his entire body as he yells into the void. Nothing happens. In fact, this world quickly swallows his flames. He couldn’t even burn it to the ground. 

Bill searches his All-Seeing Eye to figure out where he is. Finally coming across what little knowledge he could. The Nightmare Realm. A place of quantum uncertainty, bound to devour and destroy itself into non-existence. 

“Fuck you!”

And so began his mission once again, to search for a new home. For a way to leave the Nightmare Realm, he’d been trapped in. To trick humans into building him a portal to escape. To take start his crimes once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**2020, Dimension 518**

_ The prophecy is more of a curse. Being trapped in such a place for so long caused lots of restlessness, anger, and insanity. The Axolotl isn’t someone I made a deal with to get out of dying. No, he cursed me to be revived, reborn. Worse than death.  _

_ And, well, I supposed I could recount the events of my time in Gravity Falls with the Natives, and then Six Fingers, but I feel that’s pointless. Especially since you know that story. What matters is that I was destroyed at the end, but that’s not my end, now is it? _

_ That shouldn’t be a surprise to any of you. Countless theories about me surviving and all the hints Ol’ Hershey left you with four years ago.  _

_ Thanks to my curse, I’m reborn and trapped again. And wouldn’t you like to believe the irony, the joke? I’m human. A fucking human after everything. No magic except for my All-Seeing Eye, which I doubt Axolotl has control over since it’s more powerful than he is. You humans are the worst.  _

_ But the real punishment is the feelings. The utterly overwhelming amount of emotions humans have is awful. Now that I’m basically one of you, I have to deal with all this shit. This experience is worse than the Nightmare Realm, and once I die again, the curse will simply continuously spiral downhill.  _

_ Whatever. I deserve it.  _

_ Maybe one day my journey will bring me back to Will, so I can see him. I know where he is. An alternate version of Gravity Falls. Dimension \’64. He’s not treated well, and I’m not sure if he remembers anything, but I miss him.  _

_ For now, all I can do is watch. I’ll be watching you. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So this started as a collection of my personal headcanons about Bill’s past, which fit nicely into a short story. I based this off canon things from the books and any hints we’ve ever gotten, and then took my own spin. If you’d like to see more, let me know. I have more ideas about where to take this, especially with my favorite aspects of his stolen power and the curse.


End file.
